


Little Mouse On Quiet Feet

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childish Castiel, Childish Sam, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Fluff, Loving Dean, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several months in the future. Sam and Cas try to sneak out to watch the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mouse On Quiet Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from kate: I would love to see Cas and Sam try to sneak out and get caught by Dean!
> 
> From what I can tell, the title is from a line of a children's song.

Dean catches them when they’re walking past his bedroom door, trying and failing to be quiet.

 

“Quiet,” one of them says.

 

“No, you be quiet,” the other answers.

 

“Guys,” Dean groans. “Come here.” He makes his voice sound as stern as possible even though he’s really not upset.

 

Sam and Cas appear in the doorway dressed in little footie pajamas. They’re holding hands and Cas is hiding behind a floppy-eared bunny. He has to struggle to contain his smile at the adorable sight.

 

“What are you doing up at this hour, hmm? It’s two thirty in the morning.” He feigns annoyance, and they both draw into themselves.

 

“I wanted Cas to see the snow,” Sam says quietly.

 

Dean loses the battle against his grin and beckons them towards him. “Come here.”

 

They both climb onto his bed and lay down beside him. He presses a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads.

 

“You guys aren’t even dressed properly for going outside.” He flicks a blanket over them with a thought. “No coat, no jacket, no blanket.” He shakes his head. “You would’ve froze out there. Don’t worry, though. I’ll get some thermal clothes and some winter coats for you before you wake up and we can go outside and play in the morning. And you can teach Cas how to build a snowman, Sam, just like I taught you, and we can have a snowball fight and I’ll make you hot chocolate to warm you up afterwards, okay?”

 

“So you’re not mad?” Cas asks.

 

“If you two were any less adorable I might be. But, no, I’m not.”

 

They both grin. “Promise you’ll play with us in the morning?” Sam asks.

 

Dean bops him on the nose. “I promise I’m gonna kick your butt in that snowball fight.”

 

Sam sticks out his tongue. “Nuh-uh.”

 

Dean smiles as he turns down the lights and bids them to go to sleep. He’s already decided he’s going to let them win.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not currently open to prompts, however prompts received before it closed will continue to be filled.


End file.
